Wake Up Call
by prettylittleliarshaleb
Summary: When Caleb ends up in hospital, something flips in Hanna. She still has feelings for him and can't live without him. Too bad he's with Spencer. HALEB (One-shot)


**A guest requested an update for A Part Of You for their birthday, but I didn't have time to update): I've had** **this lying around for ages so I finished it and thought I'd post it instead. (This is a one-shot btw, and I'm sorry if this is bad or similar to the latest chapter of A Part Of You, this one is acc rly old) _Happy Birthday to the guest that asked for this!_**

Hanna got a call from Toby and a text from Spencer that Caleb was in a car accident. They said he could have died, luckily he didn't, but the thought really shook her and She panicked thinking of what a bad condition he must be in. She got the call at 12:59 from Toby after he had rushed him to hospital, so she just chucked on an oversized hoodie over her thin pajama top, not bothering to change out of her rather short pj shorts. She brushed her hair really quickly and packed a few things in a bag for Caleb, then going to the gas station quickly to get some of his favorite food and other bits.

She sped down the road and got to the hospital he's in and rushed to the door. After asking -no, _demanding_ where he is, a short Woman led her to Caleb's rather large, private room. She was pretty sure its the same room that she was in when she was run over by Mona. She saw Spencer there, through the glass, sitting on a chair beside him, and him with a bruised eye and wires all over the place. He was pale because he lost a lot of blood and his hair was a little messy, but he still looked cute.

She placed three soft knocks on the door, even though it was open, she just didn't want to interrupt. When he nodded for her to come over and Spencer pulled out another chair in front of her, so Caleb was in-between the two, she walked in. "Oh Thank God You're okay" Hanna said, still wide eyed and shocked. She walked fast over to his bed and hugged him best she could without untangling wires from his body or hurting him. The contact in the hug just reassured her that he was alive. Like _really_ alive. He hugged back as much as he could as well, but then realizing that they are exes and that Spencer was sitting right next to them, she pulled away and sat down.

"How are you?" She asked him, worry written all over her face.

"Getting better" He smiled reassuringly. He couldn't say it in front of Spencer, but he was _so_ happy that she was here. The fact that she was so worried about him and that she still cares so much, just makes his heart beat faster. But no, He thought. After she got back from the barn, she explained our kiss away to just her being scared and vulnerable. But just having her in his company has made everything 10 times better already.

"When you're out of here, remind me to slap you for getting in a car crash so late" She joked, making him laugh. There was tears in her eyes but she was doing her best to lighten the mood, not just for him but for her. She's putting on a brave face, but inside she just wants to cry at the thought of him being gone forever. All this was kind of a wake up call for her. She's always kind of just expected him and her to be together in the end, but thinking that he could have died tonight scared the shit out of her. She needs him.

"How are you Spence?" Hanna said, smiling sadly over to her.

"Tired, but okay" She smiled back. Everyone knew that this was an awkward situation, but no one wanted to address the elephant in the room. After Spencer found out about the kiss, her and Hanna hadn't been in a good place, and Spencer and Caleb had been fighting about it. "Cute outfit" Spencer laughed looking at Hanna's short shorts. "Whats in the bags?" She asked.

"Oh, a lot of stuff actually. I got Caleb a spare pillow, because the pillows here aren't good, and Spence I got you one too, just in case you sleep here" She handed them both a pillow, keeping the one for her in the bag. She wasn't sure if she should stay or not so she just left it for now. "Also spare blankets, a get well soon teddy bear, some old hoodies, some car magazines I picked up from the gas station -they didn't have the one you usually like, so I just got some similar ones. I got you some jelly babies -don't worry, I've already separated the green and yellow ones out of the packet and put them all in a separate tub, some chunky monkey, a scented candle and some air fresheners in case it smells like sick people, the box set of _Breaking Bad, Suits,_ and _The Walking Dead, but_ I couldn't find the last season of _Game Of Thrones_ though-" She rambled before she was cut off.

"Whoa Han, how much did you bring?" Spencer said, suddenly realizing that she didn't bring anything for Caleb, and if she did, she wouldn't know what. She doesn't know anything about him.

"Sorry, I just grabbed everything as fast as I could. And Spence, Don't think I forgot about you, I got you some Nespresso coffee beans, because the hospital coffee is awful and I bought you a change of clothes for tomorrow" Hanna passed her a little bag.

"Thank you for doing all this" Caleb said in his soft voice, looking her straight in the eye. She felt like he could see into her soul and know every single thing she's been thinking.

"That's okay" She smiled back, feeling her heart thud against her chest. "You'd do it for me" She said quietly, not looking away from him. Suddenly there was a loud ring from a phone. It was Spencer's, Toby calling her for an update on Caleb so she stepped out to get service, and to ask the nurse if there was anything else.

It was now just Hanna and Caleb, her sitting rather close to his bed. There was silence in the room and he kept staring at her, making her feel self conscious. "What?" She asked, laughing slightly.

"You kept the hoodie?" He said with a slight smirk. She flushed red when she realized that she was wearing the oversized hoodie that happened to be his. She used to wear it all the time when they were together, not in public, but just being lazy. He didn't take it from the apartment when he left her because he would never categorize it as his.

"Um..Yeah, I didn't notice. It was just the first thing I grabbed I guess" She mumbled. The truth is, after breaking up with Jordan, she rolls it up in to a ball and cuddles it like a teddy bear, sometimes sleeping in it when she's cold. Even when she was with Jordan she would sleep with it, only when he was away or she was traveling for business. When Caleb had left her in New York, when they broke up, she wore it for 2 full weeks, crying in it until her boss threatened to fire her if she didnt come back to work. It still slightly smelt of him, after all the years, or maybe it was just in her head. There was just something about it that made her think that it was a piece of Caleb and that if she had it with her, she was in some way safer.

He knew she was lying, but saw tears in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong" He said, grabbing her hands. She squeezed his hand tightly as a few tears ran down her cheek.

"I don't know...It just scares me to think that you might have died tonight. Just...you being gone...like _gone_ gone...that just scares the crap out of me"

He smiled at her. "I love how concerned you are, but there's nothing to worry about. I'll be out of here in a few weeks" He started caressing her hand trying to comfort her, but he noticed that something was gone. "Where's you're ring?" He asked.

She stopped breathing for a second. After she broke up with Jordan, she got a fake ring and wore it out, but she took it off when she went to sleep. "Um..it was getting caught in my hair in my sleep so um...I took it off" She stuttered.

"Han, I know when you're lying. Just like I know you were lying about my hoodie being the first thing you grabbed"

She blushed a little and moved her head down. "Jordan and I broke up" She admitted. He wasn't expecting that at all. He thought she was going to say that she lost it or something, not that they broke up. He was silent for a little, not knowing what to do or say. "Please, don't tell anyone"

"Why not?"

"No one knows and I don't want Spencer thinking that it was about our kiss"

"Was it?"

"No, we've spoken about this. That was just a moment of weakness. Jordan and I broke up..for many different reasons"

He noticed how sad she looked when she talked. "A-Are you okay?" He asked, not really wanting to talk about her ex fiancé, but wanting to talk to her.

She looked down to the floor, fiddling with the string on the hoodie with her free hand. "Yeah, Its just...weird. Being so close to someone..and then having to cut them out of you're life completely" She said, locking eyes with him, their faces close and her hand still in his. "Its like loosing a limb or something or...a part of you" She looked down again.

He sighed, wanting to comfort her but not knowing how. "It'll get better, Han"

She looked up again and gave him a sad smile. "I'm not talking about him" She whispered, her eyes not leaving his. They looked at each other for what felt like a lifetime, him seeing a glint of hope in her eyes. "Are we still friends?" She whispered, worried.

He nodded in small movements. "Always" He whispered back. They smiled at each other, and all he wanted to do was kiss her plump lips, and he was wondering if she felt the same. Their moment was interrupted by Spencer walking back in.

"Toby said he would be here after his shift is over" She said, then stopping when she saw that they were holding hands. Hanna looked at Spencer and pulled her hand out immediately, hiding it in her lap, hoping she wouldn't notice her ring was gone either.

"Um..What did the doctor say?" Hanna asked Spencer.

"He said he would be in a minute, he just had check some paper work" Spencer said.

"Caleb River's?" The doctor said walking in. "Is a Hanna Marin here?" He said reading her name from a piece of paper.

"Yeah, that's me" Hanna said, standing up.

"Since your the first name on the emergency contact list, you will need to sign some things"

"What are they?"

"Permissions for surgery's and certain medicinal things. Its all in here" He handed her a file.

"Thank you" She took it.

His eyes drifted down to her half exposed butt in the short shorts. "My numbers in there too" He winked.

She raised her eyebrows and heard Spencer chuckling behind her. "Oh. Um..Great. Thank you" Hanna said smiling awkwardly to the man who looked like he was in his fifty's. The doctor walked away and Hanna sat back down, pulling the oversizes hoodie as far as it went down, trying to cover her ass.

"Wow Han, who's you're new boyfriend?" Spencer laughed, while Caleb just looked angry.

"Lucky me" She laughed back, looking through the paperwork. She didn't want to say anything in front of Spencer, but she couldn't believe that she was still first on his emergency contact. She changed hers about a year after he left her, when she knew he was never coming back.

"Have you called Claudia yet?" Hanna asked him.

"Yeah, she's coming on the next flight, she should be here in the morning"

"Claudia?" Spencer asked.

"My mum" He said. Spencer suddenly looked worried. She was going to have to meet his mum for the first time tomorrow.

"Don't worry Spence, you'll love her. She's like the nicest woman in the world" Hanna said, before there was knocks on the door.

"Sorry, but visiting hours are over and only one person can stay overnight. Only a partner or immediate family can stay" The short nurse said.

"Oh okay, I better go then" Hanna said awkwardly. "Spence can I borrow you're jacket, this hoodie doesn't cover my ass and I really don't want to pass that pervy doctor again" She laughed slightly.

"Sure" Spencer laughed back, giving her the jacket and hugging her. "Thanks for my coffee, clothes, pillows and blankets"

"That's okay, I'll bring breakfast tomorrow. Bye Caleb" She said hugging him quick and kissing his forehead. "Get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up"

"Good. Thanks for everything" His heart warmed.

* * *

That night, Hanna didn't get much sleep. She kept thinking that if something even more serious were to happen, she would just..break. But after all this -A business is over, she probably won't see him again. She would only see him when she visits Spencer, or when she's a bridesmaid for their wedding. All she could be for him now is a friend, but even though she wanted more, he was happy with Spencer. She still wanted to make him jealous though, see what he could have had. After all this time, she still gets angry and upset about him leaving her in New York, even though she blames herself entirely.

She picked out a cute white high waisted short skirt and a patterned top, obviously wearing heels, with her makeup done just the way Caleb likes. She picked up some croissants and coffee and drove to the hospital. When she walked in, she saw Claudia sitting with Spencer and Caleb. "Hanna!" Claudia beamed, standing up and wrapping her arms around the blonde. "I'm so glad you're here, you look wonderful"

Hanna hugged the tall brunette with chestnut eyes and expensive taste. They had always gotten along so well, Caleb sometimes felt they got along _too_ well. Claudia would always want to spend time with her and they would constantly talk about fashion and make Caleb hold they're bags while they were shopping. But Caleb couldn't ask for them to have a better relationship, and the whole reason that Caleb even met his mother again was because Hanna convinced him to.

"I haven't seen you in so long, I've missed you" She said, pulling away from the hug. "Still wearing all the big brands I see"

"Only after _you_ taught me how to style and where to shop"

"Well you look amazing. You haven't aged a bit"

Claudia laughed. "Oh you're too kind. And I hear you're now engaged?" She said as Spencer had told her earlier.

Hanna shot a look at Caleb quickly, he was the only one who knew that they broke up. "Um, yeah. I am" She said showing Claudia her fake ring. Caleb looked even more confused why she still had the ring, but he didn't know it was fake.

"Well congrats, I'm happy for you"

"Thank you"

After about 2 hours, Hanna and Claudia went to get some lunch from the shop next door. When they were all in the hospital room, it was very awkward. Claudia was mentioning things about Hanna and Caleb in each conversation, and that was making Spencer look even more pissed off, and Hanna and Caleb even more uncomfortable. "Nice ring by the way" Claudia said when they were in the car, not starting it though. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, I ordered it from-" Hanna cut herself off. "How did you know?" She said when She saw Claudia's smirk.

"Hanna, we used to spend weekends browsing the Tiffany's catalogs, you think I don't know a fake diamond when I see one?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I was engaged to Jordan, but...we broke up"

"Why?"

"Well...Caleb and I had a moment, not long ago and I felt awful about it, I never wanted to cheat on Jordan or hurt Spencer. But it made me realize that Jordan loved me much more than I loved him. He would do anything for me, anything for our relationship...but he was just a rebound from Caleb. He deserved better"

"Why aren't you telling anyone?"

"Spencer and Caleb are going through some stuff..."

"And you don't want to be a factor" Claudia finished for her. She sighed and took one of Hanna's hand in her own. "Thats noble...but you can't hide this forever. At some point, people are gonna expect, you know...a wedding"

"I know" She huffed. "But...I've already caused enough problems for Spencer and Caleb right now, so I guess I'll just wait until they're in a good place"

"But Spencer and Caleb aren't meant to be. _You_ and Caleb are"

"We broke up a long time ago and he's happy with her"

"Hanna, we both know that's bullshit. You said you and him had a moment, what kind of moment?"

"We kissed, nothing more" Hanna nervously said.

"Well you wouldn't have kissed if there wasn't something there, and you obviously care about him, or you wouldn't have come here"

"Of course I care about him and he cares about me, but-"

"No buts" Claudia cut her off. "I know how you feel and I know how he feels. What you two had was real and you can get that again. You know it"

* * *

Later, Spencer went home to take a shower and get a good nights sleep and Claudia went to pick up some dinner. Hanna and Caleb were watching some episodes of _The Walking Dead_ while everyone was gone. "Han, we can watch something else" He said.

"No I like it" She lied.

"You don't like gruesome things"

"But you do" She said, still looking at the screen.

"We can watch some chick flicks if you want. I'm pretty sure I still have some on my laptop from New York"

"Caleb, I'm not the one who almost died last night" She looked at him with a smile.

"You don't have to stay here you know"

"I know. But I want to" She shrugged. "Don't think Spencer wants me to though" She added quietly.

"She knows our history and after what happened with us in that room..she's just being extra careful"

"No, I get it, but she has nothing to worry about" She said, shifting her position, making the shoulder of her top slide down slightly. Caleb saw two marks, small red holes surrounded by a purple bruise.

"What is that?" He said in a quiet voice, pointing to the painful mark.

"Oh..um...nothing" She pulled her top back up.

"Did...did that happen to you in that...barn thing?" He said, scared of her answer. She bit her lip and nodded, avoiding eye contact and going a deep shade of red. "Han, you can talk to me, you don't have to be embarassed"

"It _is_ embarrassing" She snapped at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"It wasn't you're fault that you were tortured-" He was saying before he was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Hey, I couldn't get to sleep so I thought I'd come back" Spencer lied, the truth is, she didn't trust Hanna and Caleb alone together. The last time she left them alone together they ended up kissing. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..yeah I'm fine" He said, wishing that she wasn't here so he could get more answers from Hanna.

"Um..I'm gonna call Claudia, She's getting dinner, I'll ask her to pick you up something for you while she's there" Hanna said, wanting to get out of that room as fast as possible. She didn't like talking about it, and its so easy to talk to Caleb, she would just breakdown and tell him everything, and eventually tell him she still has feelings for him.

He could never know. Spencer's her best friend, and although Spencer broke the number one rule in the girl code, Hanna wouldn't want to do that to her. Spencer had been through enough bad relationships, and if Caleb makes her happy, then Hanna's happy. The only way she would be able to get over him and not think about him, is being with someone else. But no one could ever live up to _him._ He's been the love of her life since she was 16, She's thought of him as her soulmate.

"Han?" Spencer said, closing Caleb's room door and taking Hanna out of her thoughts.

"Hey Spence, is everything okay?" She said putting on a fake smile.

"Um..yeah. I just wanted to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Do you...do you still have feelings for Caleb?"

"What? No. No" Hanna said trying to reassure Spencer that she didn't feel anything for him. "We have history. Thats all. You guys are happy together and I'm happy that you're happy"

"...Aria told me about you're breakup with Jordan..."

Hanna sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to think it was about Caleb, and I didn't want to cause any more problems between you guys. And yeah, this ring is fake" She took it off and shoved it in her pocket.

"So you guys didn't break up because of the kiss?"

"No. We broke up for many reasons, but Caleb is not one of them. I'm sorry about what happened that night in that room...but it was just a moment of weakness. Nothing else. I promise, I don't want to come between you two, I'm only here because I still care about him, as a friend. Thats it" Hanna smiled sadly at her.

"Okay" Spencer believed her. "I'm sorry, I just..I had to ask"

"Its fine. Now get back to you're boyfriend, I'll join you in a sec"

Spencer smiled at her and walked back in, but Hanna just felt heartbroken. Hurting Spencer is not what she wants to do. All she has to do is prove to her that she's over him. Caleb was watching her through the glass wall of his room as She wiped away some tears that had trickled down her cheeks, and was startled when someone tapped her shoulder. "Hanna?. Wow..Its been so long"

"Wren?" Hanna said, shocked, looking at him in his doctors uniform. "I thought you were in London with Malissa?"

"We broke up a few years ago, I decided to move back here to get my old job back, maybe re-connect with my past. You look great by the way, these past few years have done you well" He smiled charmingly.

"Thank you, thats sweet" She smiled back.

"No problem. Is this Caleb River's room?"

"Yeah" She said, hoping that wasn't his destination.

"I just came to give him his meds" He said, opening the door, letting her in first and then entering himself. "Hello again, Caleb" Wren said, noticing the shocked glare Caleb was giving him. Caleb used to get really jealous of Him and Hanna spending time together at Radley when she was visiting Mona, and when she told him that they had kissed when they got back together, Caleb started hating the guy.

"Hi Wren" He groaned. There was defiantly tension in the room since Wren used to go out with Spencer, and him and Hanna had a bit of a fling.

"Spencer, how are you?" He grinned, seeing another ex.

"Im great thanks" She replied. Wren gave Caleb his meds and they talked about what was going to happen to him, and when he was going to be let out.

"So Spencer, are you still with the cop?" He asked, making Caleb angry.

"No, I'm with Caleb actually" She said. Wren looked very confused, looking between all three. He thought that Him and Hanna were still together because she was here.

"Oh..so that means you're available?" He turned to Hanna.

"Um...I guess" She said. She couldn't say that she's still with Jordan because Spencer now knows.

"We should go out for dinner some time...catch up" He offered.

Hanna would unusually say no, but as she looked to Spencer, she knew that this is her chance to convince her that she is totally done with Caleb. "Sure, that would be great" She said and Caleb could see the fake smile she had. Caleb saw Hanna take off her ring when her and Spencer were talking so he guessed that she told her about the break up."I'll call you" He grinned, walking away. When he was out of sight, Hanna huffed and slumped down in the uncomfortable hospital chair. She _really_ didn't want to go out with him. She didn't want to go out with anyone after her and Jordan broke up, and seeing Caleb stirred up all these weird feelings inside.

"Will you guys be okay if I go? I'm not feeling too well" Hanna lied, and Caleb could tell. The truth is she just couldn't stand being there any more and needed to leave.

"Sure Han" Spencer said. Hanna grabbed her things and left as fast as she could, trying not to make eye contact with Caleb.

* * *

When Hanna got back to Lucas' apartment, her and Emily settled on the couch with some wine. "So how's Caleb?" Emily asked.

"He's good. They said he got lucky"

"How was it spending the day with Him and Spencer?"

"There was some awkward moments...I could really tell that Spencer didn't want me there. But I guess I can't blame her. I mean...we did kiss" She bit her lip, feeling ashamed.

"But that was weeks ago. You and Caleb are always gonna have a past, and _clearly_ wants you there, so she's just gonna have to deal with it"

"I guess"

"Do you..still like Caleb?" Emily suddenly asked.

Before Hanna could answer, her phone started ringing. "Speak of the devil" She muttered, seeing CALEB written on her screen. "I better take this, it could be important" She said. Emily nodded and Hanna made her way into her bedroom. "Hey" She said softly through the phone, sitting on her bed.

"Hey" He said, and she could detect the sadness in his voice.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"No, everything's fine. I just wanted to know if you'd come over"

"To the hospital? Why?, Isn't Spencer there?"

"Ugh...No. No she left" He sighed.

"What happened?" She said knowingly.

"Nothing. Can you just get there, I need to see you"

"Are you sure thats a good idea?"

"Han, there's nothing to do in this stupid hospital room and I'm all alone"

She laughed at him. "Is your mum not there?"

"No, She went back to her hotel room" He said.

"Okay, I'll come. See you in 5" She said before hanging up. She grabbed her coat and explained the situation to Emily, then making her way to the hospital. "Hey you" Hanna said when she entered his hospital room. He smiled when he heard her voice. "I bought my laptop so we can watch some other movies, and I got some ready-made popcorn, and-"

"Han" He laughed. "You don't have to bring a load if stuff every time you come here"

"I know, but I feel bad for you. When I was in the hospital I was so bored, and the food here is disgusting" She said, sitting on the chair by his bed. He smiled at her, missing someone care about him so much. They put on a movie they both agreed on, after him saying no to the girly ones and her saying no to the scary ones. It was quite late around the hospital, but they said since he wasn't in such bad condition, she could stay as long as she wants. "Han, why don't you just sit up here with me?" Caleb patted the bed.

"No, I'm fine" She said.

"C'mon, that chair can't be comfy, and you can barely see the laptop"

She laughed at him. He still knew every detail of what she's feeling. "Okay" She said, climbing into bed with him. She left as much space between them as she could, but they were still pretty close.

"Hey, you aren't like..gonna go out with Wren are you?" He asked.

"Maybe. Why?"

"I saw your face. I know you don't really want to go out with him, you were just doing to for Spencer"

"No...I-I like him" She didn't want to seem so transparent. But he was Caleb. He knew everything about her. "I just don't want her to think that...that we still...you know...have feelings for each other" She stuttered quietly, a rosy pink blush creeping on her cheeks. He thought she looked adorable. Even though she's a tough, strong girl, when to comes to Caleb, he can make her nervous and blush with just a look. He didn't say anything. He couldn't deny that he didn't still have feelings for her, so he kept quiet.

Hanna suddenly jumped when a door slammed outside. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a little jumpy thats all" She did an awkward laugh, turning red again.

He smiled at her, but suddenly became serious when he thought of the reason why she might be so scared. "Hey...I was kinda hoping we could finish our conversation from earlier"

"What conversation?" She said innocently, focused on the movie.

"About...about what happened to you...in the barn"

He watched her shake her head and look down, completely embarrassed. "We don't have to talk about that" She said quietly.

"Han, you have to talk to someone about it. You don't have to deal with it alone."

"There's really nothing to say" She said, but he saw tears brimming her eyes.

"Hey" He pulled her closer, turning her chin towards him so she was forced to look in his eyes. "You know you can tell me anything" Just looking into his eyes and his thumb that was stroking her cheek, she couldn't help completely breaking down in his arms. She told him everything. How someone pushed her down a hole and tortured her, how she had to find a way out, and the problems it caused her afterwards when she couldn't even go out the apartment without having a full blown panic attack. It was nice to talk to someone about it, but she knew she was getting too used to talking to him. After he's out of the hospital, she would never see him.

She felt bad for telling him all this, but after the dollhouse, he was the only one who could get anything out of her or comfort her. Not the girls, not her mum, not the many different therapists she was forced to see. Just Caleb. He made sure she knew that everything was going to be okay, and even though it was a crazy thought, she still believed him.  
After about 20 minutes of her just sobbing into his chest and telling him all the bad stuff in her life, she calmed down and they carried on watching the movie. She absent-mindedly rested her head on his chest, enjoying the way he was stroking her hair. It was like nothing had changed.

After a while, Hanna broke the comfortable silence, with a question that hurt her to ask. "Where's Spencer?"

"Um...ugh...we got in a fight. I think we broke up" He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Oh." She said. "What did you do?"

"Your just assuming it was me?"

"Whenever we got into a fight, it was always something you did" She smirked.

"No it wasn't!" He laughed. His face suddenly went serious after though. "But ugh...this time it was my fault"

"What happened?" She said quietly.

"She um...she said I Love you...but I didn't say it back"

"Caleb" She sighed. It hurt her to say it, but she has to. "You need to call her and say it back. She's probably really upset"

"But I don't love her"

"Why? She's funny, smart, beautiful-"

"But She's not you" He suddenly said.

"What do you mean? She looked up at him, wide eyed.

"Hanna" He started, taking her hands in his. "It's you who I love. You're the one. You've always been the one"

She stared into his eyes for a moment, trying to read him. "Do you really feel that way?" She smiled. "I mean, you aren't just saying that because you and Spencer are in a fight?"

"No. Of course not" He said immediately. "I'm still wondering why I even tried with her. I knew that she would never compare to you" He said, but he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. "I'm not saying this to mess with you, or just because Spencer and I are fighting, or that us two are really close in a bed right now. I tried to tell you yesterday and I tried to tell you earlier. I should have told you in that room, but I was too overwhelmed with what you said that I stayed quiet. When you told me that our kiss didn't mean anything, I should have fought harder for you. I should't have even left that apartment in New York" He sighed, thinking how stupid he was. "I Love You Hanna. I always have, and I always will"

The tears that formed in her eyes were happy tears. She had waited to hear him say that for so long. "I Love You too" She sniffed. She brought his face towards her and connected their lips in a kiss so tender. It was passionate and heated quick, having missed each others lips and the close contact for so long. All she wanted to do was kiss him senseless, and he felt the same.  
After they both needed to take a breath, they pulled away, flushed and breathless. "Took you long enough" She teased, smirking.

"Well I would have said it much sooner if I had known you aren't really engaged" He squeezed her waist, connecting their lips again.

Their tongues tangled in another kiss, but Hanna knew they weren't going to last like that for much longer. "As much as I want to...I don't think kissing, or doing anything else for that matter while you're still with Spencer is a good idea. If we want to be together properly, we're both going to have to talk to her"

"You're right. I'm not looking forward to that conversation, but I know it has to be done"

"I know, I don't want to tell her either. I think she knows we still have feelings for each other though. That would explain the kiss in the room"

He looked at her for a while, a serious expression on his face. "Do you have any idea how much I've missed you"

She reached up to him and kissed his lips softly. "Trust me, I do"

* * *

Spencer was shocked when she walked into Caleb's hospital room. There she stood, speechless, seeing Hanna in Caleb's bed, his arms round her and her head leaning on his chest. "Guys, what the hell?!" Spencer screeched. Hanna and Caleb both jumped at the sound and immediately woke up.

"Spence, it...it's not what it looks like" Hanna said, standing up from the bed and straitening down her short skirt. "We just fell asleep watching a movie" She lied.

"Of course you did" Spencer said sarcastically, tears in her eyes. "It's always the same with you two"

"Please don't be angry" She started. "We were just watching a movie and I couldn't see, so he said I should sit with him and then we fell asleep-" Hanna rambled.

"You know what I came here for?" Spencer yelled at Caleb, ignoring Hanna. "To apologize for our fight last night, and here you are in bed with her" She stomped out of the room.

"Spencer, wait!" Hanna ran out. "I'm so sorry, I thought you two had broken up, and I know it's no excuse, but I just wasn't thinking"

"How could you do this Hanna? You said that you would be okay with me dating him, and as soon as we break up you're all over him!"

"Spencer, how on earth could you think that I would be okay with you two dating? You know how I feel, every time you see Toby and Yvonne, your heart must break, because what you and Toby had was real. And when I see you and Caleb together, my heart breaks. Seeing Caleb is enough heartache, but seeing him with you?, thats a whole other story." She said, and she could feel Spencer calming down and looking guilty. "You're my best friend Spencer. You shouldn't have even considered going there" She said in a calm whisper. "I mean...how would you feel if it was Toby and I?"

Spencer took a deep breath and thought before replying. "Look Hanna, I'm sorry. I'm...I'm really sorry. I just thought you and Jordan were happy and you wouldn't be sad about Caleb and I, but I get what that must have felt like. Even when I was with Caleb it hurt to see them two together. And it is pretty stupid to come between you two. I've always kinda known that you two are in love"

"Thank you for understanding Spence" Hanna chocked back the tears, hugging the taller friend.

The two girls went out for a coffee together and talked, resolving everything between them, and finally killing the never-ending tension. Spencer was okay with seeing the two together, and she finally came clean about still having feelings for Toby. It must have been hours that they spent talking, but soon Hanna returned to Caleb.

"How did it go?" He asked straight away, sitting up and letting her on his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Really good" She smiled. "She's okay with us" She pecked his lips.

"So we can be together?"

"I don't want to waste any more time without you" She snuggled under the blanket with him. He was just happy to have her in his arms again, and finally be with the girl he loves the most in this world. Hanna knew that from then on, she couldn't be without him. All this was just one big wake up call.

 **I know, I know, shitty ending. Couldn't really think of anything, but here you go. Hope you like it and hoary birthday again to the** **guest! x (sorry if theres any mistakes, I'm super tired)**


End file.
